Lengua Agridulce
by Caroline Monrrow
Summary: Y aunque en una extraña y sádica forma se siente halagado, no puede más que agradecer a Dios cuando, en mitad de su humillación, Stan se tambalea y termina arrastrándolos a los dos hasta la pared de una casa.


**Disclaimer:** South Park le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

 _Ay bueno, no tenía nada que hacer y salió esto después de haber visto las manchas de humedad en el techo por unos veinte laaaargos minutos. Así que nada, lo publico en la movi —sí, sigo en el carro pero pronto saldré de aquí — y eso. Bye…_

 **.**

 **Lengua Agridulce**

 **.**

 **S** tan es un jodido egoísta. Sí, simple y llanamente es así, tal como es. No se da cuenta de que sus —tan recurrentes— ataques depresivos son como un cuchillo que lo atraviesa a todo él, deteniéndose justamente en sus entrañas y retorciéndose hasta revolverle y mutilarle las tripas. Y todo intencionalmente. Sí, así de marica es. Así de mal se siente.

Pero eso es solo a veces. Porque hay muchas cosas en las que Stan es mucho más egoísta que simple depresión. Es muy duro consigo mismo, ese es otro detalle que le oprime el corazón, ya que no sabe si va en serio o si es simple modestia. Quiere creer que es eso, que se hace el muy idiota y en realidad tiene el ego más alto que un rascacielos, o, al menos, que lo hace para que él mismo, Kyle Broflovski, tenga más confianza en sí. Que al menos lo hace por él.

¿Y ahora quien es el egoísta?

Talvez, después de todo, él es el puto subnormal que cree que todo es por y para él. Pero…no, el egoísta sigue siendo Stan Marsh.

Y luego está la maldita adicción al alcohol. Bueno, no es que Stan sea un obsesionado, pero desde que Wendy rompió con lo suyo el muy cojudo no para de auto compadecerse, lastimándolo a él de paso.

— ¿Stan? —Cuestiona con sorpresa al ver que su amigo camina hacia él desde lejos —no en realidad, ya antes se han encontrado en la calle—. Se puede imaginar de dónde viene a esas horas de la noche, y se siente terrible.

—Kyle…Ky…—se alarma, el muy estúpido está tambaleándose y solo se percata de ello un segundo antes de que todo su peso caiga, lanzándose encima de él.

Mierda y más mierda.

Escucha las risillas bobas del ebrio y no puede evitar sentir el tan horrible déjà vu que temió poder tener desde que lo vio caminando hacia él. Y suspira, porque cree saber lo que viene después.

—Joder tío, pesas mucho. ¿Podrías ayudar un poco no? —se queja mientras lo sostiene por la cintura, fingiéndose molesto —porque no sabe como debería actuar—.

—Lo siento, Ky —y se siente infinitamente mal, pues esa pausa entre su disculpa y su propio nombre solo puede significar una cosa; Stan estaba tan fuera de sí como para siquiera entender donde estaba. Quizás esa era la razón por la que entrecerraba los ojos, porque esforzaba la vista.

Y no porque fuera un pinche dramático que no quería verlo enojado.

Vaya mierda.

—Por mirarte el trasero, en serio lo siento —rio de nuevo. Supo que debía estar muy ebrio como para confesar abiertamente que le miraba el trasero cada vez que podía. Su rostro se encendió cual semáforo.

Y aunque en una extraña y sádica forma se siente halagado, no puede más que agradecer a Dios cuando, en mitad de su humillación, Stan se tambalea y termina arrastrándolos a los dos hasta la pared de una casa, olvidándose de su confesión —y su repentina vergüenza—. Pero se preocupa al ver que de la nada deja de reír para mirarle con cara seria.

—Yo…sé que no debería decir esto Ky, pero quiero que me comprendas —le escuchó decir. Y tiembla como un maldito fideo entre los brazos de su mejor amigo que se apoyan en la pared, aprisionándolo—. La verdad es que me siento fatal.

—No me digas —intenta ser sarcástico, no le gusta el ambiente que se forma entre los dos.

—Hablo en serio —le mira dolido y, maldición, siente puñaladas en el hígado—. No quiero pensar que lo que me pasa es por Wendy, la verdad estoy casi seguro de que esto lo ocasiona alguien más y que mi debilidad es su tristeza, que mi alegría es su felicidad y…por Dios Kyle, no vayas a pensar que soy un egoísta —ruega.

Y es que no puede sino mirarlo con la boca abierta.

—Pero…lo siento, ¿vale?

¿Sentirlo?

—No sabía que te encontraría aquí, y mucho menos en mi estado.

—Stan, ¿de qué estás hablando? Digo, no le veo lo extraño a encontrarme con mi súper mejor amigo en plena calle, no es nada nuevo. Y el alcohol tampoco lo es.

—Exacto, el haberte encontrado aquí y ahora es lo que me duele porque te duele a ti.

Y siente como todo el líquido de su cuerpo sube hasta sus ojos, provocándole inmensas ganas de llorar. Porque se da cuenta de que la persona de la que habla Stan no es otra sino él. Porque está ebrio y probablemente no recuerde nada después.

— ¿Kyle? Oh dios —Marsh no es ciego y desvía la mirada a un costado. Con los ojos llorosos y la boca abierta piensa que Kyle se ve...

Lindo.

Y Kyle tampoco es ciego ni tuerto.

—Eh, ¿podrías dejar eso? —le susurra, intentando ignorar el leve sonrojo que aparece en su rostro—quiere pensar que es a causa de la borrachera— y señalando uno de sus brazos. Se siente incómodo estando cerca de él.

E inconscientemente Stan se acerca aún más. Al punto de acercar su boca hasta su oído.

—Lo siento. No quería que me vieras así, sé que te lastima.

¿Lastimarlo? ¿Qué ptan importante se creía que era? ¿Qué tan estúpido podía ser? Pero…sí, coño, que sí dolía. Le dolía como una puta aguja clavada en su ojo.

—Pero no puedo evitarlo, cada vez que pienso lo triste que te pondrías si te dijera lo que voy a decirte, me deprimo.

Siempre ha sabido que Stan es inestable, tanto emocional como psicológicamente. Aunque había veces en las que tenía sus altas y bajas, como ahora. Y teme por lo que dirá.

No quiere que lo diga.

—Kyle, te quiero.

Quiere hablar pero las palabras mueren en su garganta cuando las memorias vuelven para atormentarlo, para restregarle que ese día lo abandonó a pesar de que le dijo lo que le volvía a decir ahora. Siente que los brazos de él dejan de apoyarse en la pared para abrazarlo por los hombros, en un intento de soporte para sí mismo. Porque sabe que Stan sabe que le hace daño al decirle cosas como esa.

—N-no me hagas esto —susurra para sí mismo. Y Marsh lo encara sorprendido pues cree escuchar algo—. Stan, estás ebrio.

Y el borracho se quiebra al ver la sonrisa fingida que le dirige.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

Kyle no le escucha, demasiado ocupado pensando en el maldito déjà vu que no le deja en paz.

Lo hizo otra vez.

Sí, se lo dijo de nuevo pero la diferencia está en que es otro el momento y otro el lugar. Sin temor a que alguien los interrumpa como aquella vez con Cartman. Pero repara en lo que acaba de decir y se le sube la sangre a las mejillas.

—Bueno, nos están mirando justo ahora —carraspea. Y Stan alza una ceja viendo donde ve él. Dos niñas sentadas en la otra acera los ven rarísimo.

(— ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?

—No lo sé, tal vez son agentes del gobierno fingiendo ser maricas. Solo digo, se ven demasiado normales.)

—Ya, pero eso a ti te importa una mierda —regresa su atención a él y, oh, maldita sea.

—S-supongo —frunce el ceño, no queriendo hacer su sonrojo evidente. Y Stan no puede contenerse más, acortando la distancia entre los dos y uniendo al fin sus labios en un beso.

Y Kyle quiere llorar de nuevo, emocionado por la intensidad con la que sus lenguas chocan; hasta que se separan por la falta de aire.

Y entonces todo deja de importar. Abre los ojos, ve su propio reflejo en los de Stan y se pregunta cómo rayos puede tener una cara tan seria cuando hace dos minutos casi se le cae encima.

—Maldito bipolar —murmura para sí. Stan le mira.

Y lanza una bomba.

—Que va tío, así te encanto —la sonrisa insinuante y la mirada burlesca desaparecen cuando Kyle hace amago de querer parecérsele a las guirnaldas rojas de Navidad y, como siempre, Stan tiende a alarmarse.

— ¡L-Lo siento! ¿Kyle? ¡Hey, Kyle!

Lo único que puede hacer para ocultar el sonrojo inminente que se apodera de su rostro a niveles colosales es esconderlo en su ushanka, encogiéndose.

—V-Vamos, deja eso.

Y el solo hecho de ver que Stan se preocupa por él le hace sentir que vuela sobre las estrellas y salta entre las nubes de algodón dulce, que todo es iluminado por la brillante luz de la luna y vomita arcoíris nocturno. De hecho, ya no se siente tan marica.

De camino a casa —con tropiezos y todo pues Stan sigue un tanto mareado— se plantea lo de ir a una de las tantas marchas por el orgullo gay que había cada semana. Tampoco que le importe el hecho de que todos sepan sobre su no-hétero relación. Después de todo, besarse en plena calle era algo así como un pacto tácito donde la opinión pública sobraba.

Porque si a Stan le vale un carajo, a él también.


End file.
